


Regret

by GlitchyWorld324



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sex, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyWorld324/pseuds/GlitchyWorld324
Summary: Eliza ends up in one of Valentino's clubs, what happens next not only ruins her night but also reminded her of times once she were alive.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino & OC, Valentino/OC
Kudos: 13





	Regret

In hell, you’d expect a string of constant torture and misery, but no. Here in hell it was like getting a second chance at life.

A second chance that consisted of betrayal, murder, sex, drugs, and of course the misery of others. If you wanted to make it to the top, you couldn’t be naive, you couldn’t be too trusting or selfless, and you sure as hell couldn’t be nice to others down here. There were no ‘friends’ in hell, you had acquaintances, you had people who were so expendable that treating them with respect just wasn’t an option, and then you have the people that are close to you- your backups, you posse- the people that you trusted just enough to work under your control.

Some people were lucky enough to fall down here with power- they didn’t need to work for it, all they had to do was kill the right people and then they could have anything they could ever want without lifting a finger- or you were even lucky enough to come down here as a deal maker- those were the special ones, and you’d be batshit crazy to go against one toe to toe with only a gun. I sure as hell have seen what a deal maker can do to someone without even moving a muscle.

Unlike most people though, I wasn’t given a good start when I fell. I was thrown into the worst part of hell where the poor resided, otherwise known as the slums by most habitants in hell, the slums was a place of disease, if you couldn’t get yourself up and going fast enough then you were just another nameless sinner suffering of proverty and starvation. Many sinners there ended up resulting to cannibalism in order to survive, but luckily and just like many others, I just had to contact the right people in order to get to the position where I am now.

Now, I own my own joint, I take what little money people have and use it for myself, hell I even started up my own gang to get to where I am now- constantly getting that sweet money that was extremely hard to get down here. Of course, it required me to sell drugs, kill some of the competition, rival gangs, and get rid of anybody that could and would ruin me, and sure- I’m still in the slums and I may never be able to get out of that place even with the current money I have, but at least I have enough to get food on the table and even pay my loyal workers and push them to work harder for me.

My name was a common one spoken among the streets there, imagine having so much power that people fear you, but the problem is that when your only power is over the poorest part of hell well, let’s just say that the more richer and stronger demons look down on you like your nothing. Power is everything in hell, and you’d be damned if you think some power is gonna get you anywhere, but to say that nobody knew of me outside of the slums was a mistake.

I owned a stripclub- a club that you’d think a certain annoying moth would’ve loved to get his claws on, but no. This overlord, named Valentino, just didn’t want anything to do with that diseased place- or so he has told me, but he was extremely interested in buying me and wanting me to work for him after a video was released by one of my employees as a joke, of me pole dancing to a crowd of horny sinners.

It was humorous to say the least, watching from my office as this tall, rat looking motherfucker walked into my club and demanded to see me like he owned the joint- and sure, being an overlord may get you somewhere, but to see his face when I straight up told him no, to see that underlying anger build up as I looked him dead in the eyes and told him to fuck off and get out of my office- it was the most beautiful thing I think I could’ve ever saw, the only issue was that once he left, he then started to pesture me like a moth to a flame- constantly fluttering and hovering around me, telling me how much power I’ll have, all the drugs I could take and having to trust no one but him well, it was sickening to listen to, I’ll tell you that much.

So, if I hated him so much as to call him a rat, why the fuck am I humoring him by stepping foot into one of his clubs? Well, I’ll tell you why.

Within my two in a half years of being in hell, I’ve never once thought of redemption. Being ‘redeemed’ in order to go to heaven was like a sick fantasy, but a certain hotel had caught my attention, and to find out that the princess of hell was behind the crazy idea was almost laughable. It was so outrageous that a month after her horrid interview I just had to give into my sick curiosity and check it out myself. I do have to say, being there was like a fever dream- imagine, walking through the doors of the hotel and being greeted by the eccentric princess of hell AND the Radio Demon himself! Why, one would think the princess had lost her mind for letting him to ‘help out’ with the hotel as he had put it. I was so taken aback that I just had to be a part of it- to see these sinners try to redeem themselves, and to see what crazy ideas the princess had in mind for redeeming us, and then I met their ‘star pupil’, Angel Dust, the notorious porn star that was also Valentino’s prized possession.

We didn’t exactly get along at first, I made sneers and jabs at him about working for Valentino and being a “good slut” for the bastard while Angel had his own rebuttal and made fun of the fact that I was basically piss poor and how shitty my dancing was. This continued for a month before the princess, Charlie, and her manager, Vaggie, ended up getting sick of our fighting and practically made both of us make amends and at first we were only bitter to each other in private, but soon we got along over our hatred for valentino and nowadays I pick him up from that bastards clubs before he could say anything.

I’ve been jokingly referred to as Val’s cockblocker, and it was a humorous thing to hear. Hell, even Angel had referred to me as such one time when I gave the overlord the middle finger as I got into my car with Angel in the passenger seat and drove off before he could say anything to us. However this in return pissed the rat off so much so that when Angel came into work the next day he would take his anger out on the poor arachnid, sometimes it wasn’t so bad- just making him work doubles, but sometimes when I can’t help but curse the bastard out or flip him off, he’ll then get physical with Angel and hurt him.

Angel had then told me to try and not to anger Valentino, but sometimes it just slips out, like my anger, which I’ll agree that it was a stupid thing to do, but to pull a gun on that disgusting rat when he got too handsy with me, to watch him stiffen and reevaluate what he should do next otherwise I was going to pull the trigger that was directly pointing at his dick- it was hilarious, and I had a good laugh afterwards, even Angel did once I got back to the hotel- much to Vaggie’s dismay that I’m going out and pissing off some overlords, but in my defense, the rat could use a bullet to the dick if it’ll kick down his ego.

But now, sitting in the dimly lit club with the music blaring, sitting at a bar and drowning out my own problems with each shot, it felt good and almost made me forget who exactly owned the place. Well, I said almost- if it wasn’t for the invitation I got from Angel to be here, I wouldn’t have shown up, and since Angel had told me that Valentino had forced him to give me one because the bastard wanted to talk to me in private, I knew that this night will end horribly. It was that twist in my stomach that told me not to show up, but the way Angel had a pleading look in his eyes told me that it was for his own safety for me to be there, and I wasn’t willing to put the arachnid under any type of abuse just because I didn’t want to deal with Valentino, and I guess the rat knew I would put Angel before my own safety.

Which, when you're in hell, is a horrible thing to do. You don’t put others first, it’s yourself and only yourself. Showing selflessness is a weakness others can use to get what they want, and I guess Valentino has finally found my weakness.

I kept my drinking light, I didn’t stay close to the stage just in case the overlord saw me, but I also didn’t stick to the corners of the club like some virgin cowered, scared of getting their dick wet. No, instead I kept to crowded areas where, thankfully due to my height, it wasn’t easy to spot me unless you're looking for a 4’6” gremlin looking reptile demon that’s sitting alone at the bar with a bunch of strangers, but I guess I made it too hard for the idiot to find me, because sitting here for more than a few hours had ended up with Angel being done with one of his shows and getting ready for another one, and me being slightly hammered with my butt hurting from the uncomfortable seat I was sitting in wasn’t helping my mood at all.

I fished my phone out of my jacket pocket and went to my messages, sending one to Angel about heading back to the hotel since the limpdick jackass hasn’t shown up yet, but just as I got up to leave, a message from Angel told me to wait just a few more minutes and asked for me to meet him by the backstage. I did my best to move between the large crowd of people, it was like pushing against a rushing current as I navigated around them and towards the stage. It wasn’t hard to miss the bright pink arachnid that peeked from around the corner, eyes searching for me as I rounded the stage to greet him.

“What’s taking that rat so long?” I asked moving behind the arachnid and towards the staff only section as Angel followed behind.

“He just got out of a meeting- once he got word you had actually arrived, he cleared his whole schedule “just for you”- or so he’s told me.” The pornstar shrugged his shoulders, “Also, don’t call him a rat in front of him, he’s already in a bad mood.”

“Well then, that makes two of us. How long is this stupid conversation supposed to last if he has to clear his whole schedule?” I pondered aloud, shoving my hands into my pockets, eternally regretting not bringing my gun in case things went south.

“Beats me, he can keep you in there for the whole night if he wants to.” he informed, taking the lead and motioning for me to follow him, “I’ll show you where his office is- I can’t stay though since I’m about to go back on stage in a few minutes.” the arachnid informed, maneuvering past other strippers that casted glances at me as I passed by.

“I swear to lucifer, I can barely stand being around him for more than five minutes- he’ll be lucky if I’ll willingly listen to him for ten.” I groaned out as we stopped at a door with the rat’s name on it.

“Well all I can say is good luck, and don’t get on Val’s bad side- he ain’t so pretty to deal with when he’s mad.” Angel gave me a pat on the shoulder before leaving my side and heading back to the stage.

I let out a heavy sigh, lifting my hand to the door, I knocked three times before letting my hand fall back down to my side. There was a moment of silence before I heard a muffled ‘come in’ from the other side. I took a deep breath, stilling my nerves before opening the door and stepping inside.

“Babydoll!” Valentino called out immediately, “It’s so nice to see you again! How are you enjoying the show?” he practically purred out at me as I gave him an unamused look.

He was lounging on a couch to the side of the room, with a cigarette lit in one hand, another patting his lap for me to come sit on it, and the other two draped across the couch so that if I were to try to sit next to him, at least a part of him would be touching/draped over me. A frown fell upon my face as I mustered up my strength to just sit near him and get this whole ordeal over with.

“The show is fine, nothing too fanfare from what I can tell.” I stated, settling myself down next to and just out of reach of Valentino.

“Apologizes if the show isn’t to your liking- I can arrange a private show if you’d like.” he purred at me, licking his lips slightly and clearly hinting at what he wanted.

“No thanks,” I quickly replied, “I’m not interested in any ‘private shows’ you have to offer.” I leaned back against the couch, forcing myself to stay calm, “Anyway, didn’t you want me here to speak business- or did you just want me to be here just to ask me to be one of your whores, again?”

Another laugh escaped Valentino as he leaned in close to me, “Oh , how could I forget~” he placed a hand on my thigh and squeezed which made me jump in response, “We have much to talk about babydoll.”

He hummed for a second before the hand on my thigh moved inward, which caused me to reach for my gun, but as I did I heard a click before seeing my own gun being pressed to my forehead. Fear struck me like a deer in headlights, my body stiffened as I saw the smug look envelope the pimps face, “Looking for this?”

I tried to hold back a retort that wouldn’t end with my brains being blown out, “Now, if you behave yourself baby, then perhaps I’ll be nice enough to give you a little reward~” He spoke softly, trying to give me a false sense of comfort as he pushed the barrel of my gun against my forehead, “All you have to do is to play nice, that’s not too much to ask for, is it?”

I shook my head, my already droopy ears were pinned back against my skull as my eyes were blown wide, fear was clearly painting my features as I kept my sight between my gun that had moved from my forehead down to my mouth, and the pimp that towered above me on the couch.

“Good girl, now open that pretty mouth wide for me, you don’t want to make daddy angry, do we?” He cooed out at me, I winced at the nickname, but in my moment of hesitation, he cocked the gun in his hand, showing that he wasn’t playing games anymore.

Knowing that there wasn’t any other choice for me, I slowly opened my mouth only for Valentino to roughly grab my face, forcing his nails to dig into my cheeks, he forced me to keep my mouth open before placing two pill tablets on my tongue.

“Swallow it, babydoll.” He commanded, his grin widening as he forced me to close my mouth, he went as far as covering my nose, giving a clear sign that if I didn’t swallow he would let me suffocate from my own stupidity.

And in my panicked state, I swallowed the drugs down, which made Valentino release my mouth as I gasped for air- I then tried to use my hands to push the much bigger overlord away from me.

The thing about hell is that there were no rules or laws down here, you could rape someone and nobody would give a damn. It was a horrible thing, but that was just how things worked down here. No cops, no laws- minus the very few that nobody would dare to break or follow along without question.

Anything that was illegal in the living world was now legal in hell. That’s why a pimp like Valentino never had to worry about breaking any laws- he could fuck whoever he wants when he wants without their consent and without worry of them calling the cops on him.

Valentino responded to my pitiful attempt to get him off of me by forcefully grabbing me by the neck and pinning me down onto the couch, there he forced my legs up onto his second pair of arms and pressing our bodies together.

I could already feel the drugs taken there coarse as my body started to feel hotter and hotter, my brain was getting fuzzy as the pimp started to take off my jacket, which, seeing that the drugs had started to affect me, caused Valentino to discard my gun onto the table next to us and to ease up his grip on me, he got closer to me and smashed our mouths together, I tried my best to keep my mouth closed, my heart was racing as tears started to form in the corner of my eyes, this was too much, it was reminding me of the times when I was alive.

How many times had I begged my pimp to stop? How many times had I used our safeword and he ignored it? The many times I was drugged up and fucked until I couldn’t move or blacked out. The times I’ve left with bruises and welts from his horrible treatments that I forced myself to deal with. How dependent I’ve became to the point where I couldn’t live my life without that bastard.

When I died it was like a sense of relief- I didn’t have no pimp holding me down, I could live my life how I wanted to and have all the power I wanted- and then I met Valentino and those little fears started to rise up again and I just couldn’t risk falling back into that life again.

It seemed that he didn’t like my lack of response however as he soon got violent and used his claws to rake them down my front, which resulted in my clothing ripping under his sharp claws. I let out a cry of pain and bucked my hips against his, kicking my legs widely while trying to free my hands from his as I felt his tongue slip paste my teeth and tangle with my own. I tried to inhale through my nose, but that resulted in me to choke on the pimp’s tongue and in result I bit him.

He pulled back with a string of curses, using his free hands to wrap around my neck again and punch me repeatedly in the face.

If I was alive and back in my heavily drugged up mind, I would’ve considered this as a show of my pimp loving me- but it’s not.

Which is why I smiled up at him in my blurry vision before pulling my legs close to my chest and kicked the fucker in the ribs, and thankfully due to my inhumane strength that most demons gained after they fell, I managed to kick the bastard off of me. I then wretched my hands out of his and slammed my own fist into his face before throwing myself off of the couch and bolted straight to the office door, swinging it open, a shot was fired from my gun and the bullet barely missed my skull and hit the doorframe. I didn’t even take time to relish in the pain that bloomed on the side of my face from where the bullet scraped the side of my face as I pushed my body to move and I rushed down the hallway as fast as my legs could carry me, I could hear the music blaring from the stage, and the shouting of Valentino and someone else. I didn’t dare look back as I pushed past several strippers and dashed out onto the dancefloor, I was disoriented, the taste of drugs and alcohol made my gut twist and want me to hurl.

I could hear people catcalling me from my lack of outerwear, but I didn’t pay no mind to them as I started to quickly maneuver through the crowd of people, I must have nearly fell to the floor three times before I reached the entrance of the club, there I rushed past the bouncers that tried to stop me from leaving as I used my legs and the adrenaline that was rushing through my veins to carry me back to the hotel.

It took about four and a half hours for me to just reach the block where the hotel was. My lungs were burning and I could barely see from the tears I had been crying, I used my arm to wipe away the tears from my face, my legs hurt, so did my chest which thankfully had stopped bleeding, but no doubt the bruising was visible on my face as I returned to a walking speed and headed in the direction of the hotel, it wasn’t hard to spot the neon sign that glowed in the distance, and it especially wasn’t hard to miss due to how tall the building itself was.

Making it to the hotel’s doorstep, I tried to fix my clothing to at least cover my exposed chest as I internally wished I had more time to grab my jacket back at the club, but right now wasn’t a time for her to stand there and to wish what I should have done in those horrible moments with Valentino.

My ears perked up at the sound of talking coming from inside the hotel’s lobby. “Shit, how are they not asleep by now?” I muttered to myself as I momentarily considered going through the back, but that’ll only guarantee a run-in with the Radio Demon, I partially wished that there wasn’t any stained glass on the door so I could have peeked inside and see who was in the lobby.

I rested my hand on the door handle for a moment, taking a mental note on how I was going to get through the lobby if I was seen or how I was going to sneak around whoever was in the lobby before opening the door slowly, slightly hoping that, by peeking inside and spotting the princess and her manager at the bar with the Radio Demon and the bartender being nowhere in sight, would be too distracted with their conversation that I wouldn’t be easily noticed until I was already up the stairs which was right in sight for anyone sitting by the bar.

I silently closed the front door and speedily made my way towards the stairs, holding my breath as I tried my best to keep my footsteps low as my heels clicked slightly against the marble flooring.

I was nearing the stairs as I casted a glance to the three only to see that one of the Radio Demon’s ears had been turned in my direction, telling me that he knows that I’m here and just as if he knew I had seen him, his head immediately snapped towards me which made me jump and let out a startled yelp.

“Ah, Eliza there you are!” A shrill, static filled, voice called out from the bar as I had managed to just reach the foot of the stairs, “We were wondering when you would be coming back- though I also expected Angel to be with you as well.” 

I let out a nervous laugh, not willing myself to look in their direction as since the stairs weren’t lit up with any bright lights they couldn’t see my bruised and perhaps bloodied face, “Nope! He’s still there I believe!” I jumped two steps to quickly leave the situation, “I just left a little early, that’s all!”

“Oh well, do you perhaps want to share a drink with us?” Charlie offered, which I gave her a simple wave and shook my head.

“No- no. I’ll… come down later if you’re still up and have a drink, just let me get a change of clothes and then I’ll be right down.” I quickly explained, before bolting up the rest of the flight of stairs.

The only thing I was happy for was that my room was on the second floor, which meant I didn’t have to deal with my legs screaming in pain walking up the rest of the flight of stairs. I kept my steps quick and short, reaching my room, I opened the door and slammed it shut.

My body was still feeling the effects of the drug and I felt disgusted with myself that I let that bastard get the upper hand and touch me like that. I could barely make sense of what I was doing, all I really know is that I just started grabbing anything that I could pick up and started throwing things across the room, tears were streaming down my face as I grabbed my hair and practically tried to pull it out, I felt sick to my stomach that I had to deal with that, but felt even sicker when I know that’s what Angel had to deal with constantly- what made it worse is that he wasn’t able to leave like I did, he always had to go back or just sit there and take it or else get his brains blown out.

I tried to settle myself down as I moved towards my bathroom, practically throwing my torn and tattered shirt and my ripped up bra to the ground as well as kicking my pants and underwear off- I just needed to take a shower and get cleaned up, that’s all I needed at the moment. Once inside my bathroom, I turned on the shower and made sure the water was hot enough for my liking before going back into my bedroom and gathering some clean, and comfortable clothing before returning back to the bathroom, there I examined my wounds on my chest where my blood had previously been seeping profusely through my torn clothing with the mirror- which didn’t last long considering I ended up breaking the mirror after getting sick of looking at the depressing image of myself with a bruised face and red, and puffy eyes from constantly crying.

I didn’t spend too long in the shower, only using it to clean that dried and flaking blood off of me and trying my best to clean any open wounds I had. About half an hour later, I was now patched up nicely and wore a nice, dark red, long sleeved shirt and gray, baggy sweatpants. My long ginger hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail as I moved over to my bed and flopped down on my stomach, not bothering to even get under the covers from how exhausted I was and wanting nothing more than to just lay in bed and let my negative thoughts eat me alive, but of course these types of silent moments didn’t last long for me because the next thing I knew, my door shot opened and a fuming Angel Dust marched inside my room.

“Where the fuck were you toots!?” he shouted at me, his lower pair of arms were crossed as his upper pair were on his hips, “Ya were supposed to pick me up after the show- remember?”

“Angel, look, I’m sorry-” I turned on my back and sat up in my bed, her room was too dark for Angel to see me, but that didn’t matter, I’d rather he be mad at her for thinking I left him behind on purpose than letting him know what actually happened, “I’ll make it up to you, how about tomorrow we go out for some shakes? I’ll even buy ‘em for you.”

“‘Make it up to me’? Toots, ya not only left me at the club and Husk had to come pick me up,” well that explained where the bartender ran off to, “but ya also pissed Val off! The one thing I asked ya not to do and now I gotta work not only doubles but-”

I quickly cut him off, “Did he hurt you?” it was almost a normal thing for me to ask him.

“Wah- no- er, well kinda? But, that ain’t the point!” Angel moved over to my bed, leaning over me as he turned on the lamp that resided on my nightstand. I could see him pause for a second as he was my bruised face, “Shit toots, what the fuck happened to you?” He took a seat next to me on my bed, carefully taking my face into his hands and examining the bruise and gash that lined up the side of my face, “Do the others know about this?”

I shook my head, letting him examine my features, my eyes had started to get blurry as tears began to prickle at the corner of my eyes, I tried my best to hold back my tears, blinking rapidly to try and clear them from my eyes, but Angel noticed almost immediately.

“Val did this to you?” I nodded to his question which caused him to pull me into a hug, “Shit, no wonder ya left when ya did- I’m sorry for yellin’ at ya. I would’ve done the same thing if I could’ve too.” I wrapped my arms around Angel’s body and let out an ugly sob, burying my face into his chest, he held me tighter while one of his hands calmly and soothingly rubbed my back, “Aye, it’s okay toots- don’t worry I won’t let him hurt ya like that anymore.”

We stayed like that for a while, he let me cry into his chest while he tried his best to comfort me. When I couldn’t cry no more and I became silent, Angel gently pulled me away from his chest, “Ya okay now? No more cryin’?” he asked, looking down at me with concern in his eyes.

I nodded, not being able to bring myself to speak, “Good, cause I bet ya didn’t eat anythin’ when ya came back, huh?” He winked at me as he stood from the bed, “I’ll be back soon, just get yourself comfortable and then we can watch a movie.” With that being said, he left my room without another word.

I did as told, getting under my blankets and making myself comfortable while Angel was downstairs getting food for us. About fifteen minutes later, Angel reentered my room holding a tray full of snacks and foods with two wine bottles buried under his other arms.

“Don’t you think that’s too much?” I asked, resting my head on top of my arms, watching as he settled the tray on the foot of my bed.

“Nah, ya need this.” Angel simply told me as he handed me a wine bottle before turning around and slipping a movie disk into my tv, “Sometimes Cherri and I watch movies, and just get a little drunk when I got into these moods after Val was through with me.” He took his time to examine the room once he realized just how messed up it was with things either being broken or tossed across the room from where they previously were.

He didn’t say anything about the mess however, he simply just grabbed the remote to the tv, walked over to my bed and got under the blankets as well, getting himself comfortable and allowing me to snuggle next to him.

We then spent most of the night binge watching some movies Angel had insisted on us watching and even Cherri ended up coming over and hanging out, making sure we both were okay and doing well.

It was nice having people there to comfort me even if I felt like shit at the moment, Angel had Cherri to rely on when things got too tough and I relied on him, it was like a little comfort squad we had going on, which the idea of calling this a ‘comfort squad’ made me laugh, but it felt good to feel safe with the people I cared for, and that’s all I ever wanted in this hellish afterlife.


End file.
